King
King (キング, Kingu) is a character in both Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series. She debuted in the original Art of Fighting as the sole playable female character. Her official nickname is The Beautiful Kick's Illusion (美しき蹴撃のイリュージョン, Utsukushiki Shūgeki no Iryūjon). http://game.snk-corp.co.jp/official/kof-xiii/arcade/character/ King's appearance in the first game was made to hide her gender, with the game's flyer even using he to refer the character. According to an interview http://shmuplations.com/aof/ with her designer, King was primarily inspired and modeled after Jamaican singer, Grace Jones. During the concept stage they took additional inspiration from the henchwoman character in the Hong Kong film China White https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQhNHeEkbDo, performed by Dutch Muay Thai action actress Saskia Van Rijswijk. In the Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, she was voted as the sixteenth favourite character with a total of 616 votes. __TOC__ Story Art of Fighting King is a skilled fighter who earned fame early in her career by defeating a famous Muay Thai champ. For various reasons - such as to hide her true identity, to present herself as a reliable fighter, and other issues with her gender - she made efforts to portray herself as a man to defend herself from the dangers of Southtown. Five years before Art of Fighting takes place, she suffers a humiliating defeat to Jack Turner and his gang. It is unclear of how, but she ends up working for Mr. Big as the (male) bouncer at the L'Amor Restaurant. Her secret is exposed when she is defeated by Ryo Sakazaki, who is searching for his sister Yuri. King agrees to help him save his sister and guides Ryo and Robert to Mr. Big's hideout. In the following game, she tries to make an honest living, but resurfaces on the streets. She enters the King of Fighters tournament with hopes to win the prize money to pay for a surgery her younger brother needs to gain the use of his legs. In her ending, she is surprised to see Jan walking on his own two feet. Both Ryo and Robert paid for the operation as thanks for her help with finding Yuri. According to Ryo, she is still well by the time Buriki One takes place. Running the Illusion bar, Ryo occasionally stops by to see her and catch up. Since he considers her a "good friend", their relationship probably isn't on the romantic track. The King of Fighters Like all of the Art of Fighting characters to appear in King of Fighters, King's history is largely unchanged, but continues in an alternate continuity (Art of Fighting appears to take place in 1978-1979). During the series, King acts as the consistent member of the reoccurring Womens' Team. She also opens up her own bar in England (and later South Town), the "Illusion", and hires two waitresses named Sally and Elizabeth to assist her. She generally acquiesces to her teammates' whims as she wants to participate to make Jan proud. She agrees to join the Art of Fighting team in The King of Fighters 2000 when Yuri begs her to be her replacement. When Robert doubts her credibility, King is able to prove her worth in an extensive kicking contest. The series also emphasized her possible infatuation with Ryo, which is heavily hinted at in 2000 and The King of Fighters XI. Although she suggested other candidates for her position, King enters the KOF XIII tournament since she doesn't want to lose to the other teams. Personality King is a kind, trustworthy, and violent woman. She is unquestionably loyal to her friends, but relentlessly unforgiving towards her enemies. Although King is very passionate, she rarely shows a sensitive side to her friends (and when she does, things just seem to go wrong). She often dresses in masculine and androgynous clothing, mainly a purple tuxedo. Over time, she has also shown a feminine dress sense more and more often. For her KOF XIII team story, she expresses a desire to a wear a dress for her teams' victory party. She has a great affinity for fine wine. She also tends to obsess over money so she can pay Jean's medical bills. King seems to be quite attracted to Ryo Sakazaki (they even have special starting poses to imply this). King acts quite masculine, and shows a feminine side as well every now and then. Powers *'Energy Projectile:' King can launch a projectile of energy with her kicks. Skills *'Acrobatics:' King is a very acrobatic fighter using moves like "Trap Shot" and "Tornado Kick". *'Advanced Kicking:' King uses a lot of powerful kicks in her moveset. *'Billiards:' King is a very proficient (maybe even professional) billiards player, in everything from pool to snooker, her favourite sport. *'Drink Mixing:' King is an expert in coming up with new drinks all the time as she has been working in bars most of her life. Fighting Style King uses a very distinct Muay Thai. She employs several acrobatic jumping and high kicks which are not used as much by Muay Thai kickboxers. Her fighting style is very much like the Korean style of kickboxing known as Kun Gek Do. Being French, it is more than likely that she employs Savate techniques in her fighting, as well. When King is knocked out with a special move in Art of Fighting, the top of her costume flies off. This continues to happen in Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94, and The King of Fighters '95 but doesn't happen again until KOF XIII. If this is done during AOF's story mode, King will say different quotes after her defeat. The same occurrence happens again in KOF XIV, only this time, the top layer of the top of her costume flies off, leaving the under layer of said costume unbuttoned. Music *'Micha Iya! (Don't Look!)' - Art of Fighting *'Kabocha to Piero (Pumpkin & Piero)' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Ne? (Isn't it?)' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98 and Ultimate Match (When teamed with Yuri and Mai) *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass (The Ground-Crawling Bass)' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (as EX King) *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (When teamed with Kasumi and Mai) *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98; The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Yuri Sakazaki and Mai Shiranui) *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Splendid Soldier' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Micha Iya! -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Ryo's opponent) *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'A Wonderful Person' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) Image Song * The Song of Fighters II - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters Voice Actors *Harumi Ikoma - Since her debut *Yumi Tōma - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Masako Katsuki - Art of Fighting anime *Sharon Becker - Art of Fighting anime (English voice) Game Appearances *Art of Fighting *Art of Fighting 2 *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *Capcom vs. SNK *Capcom vs. SNK Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 - Unlockable only in console versions *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV *CR The King of Fighters Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (Second, Fourth, and Fifth) - Non-playable *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! *SNK Gals Island Dennou Freecell Ote Yawarakani *SNK High School Collection * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online *Metal Slug Defense (Unlockable) *Puzzle & Dragons *The King of Fighters Destiny *Kimi wa Hero * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * SNK Fighting AGE Cameo Appearances *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - Error screen alongside Chizuru *The King of Fighters 2002 - Background cameo in the Mexico stage, only in arcade versions *The King of Fighters XII - Talking to Ryo in his profile story; in-text cameo in one of Athena's win quotes *KOF: Maximum Impact - Background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Background cameo *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Koi no Iroha ~Sazanka Chiru Fuyu~ Mobile game *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in Yuri's ending *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo in King of Fighters Stadium Stage * Anime Appearances **Art of Fighting (anime) **The King of Fighters: Destiny See also **King/Gallery **King/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery King-aof.jpg|Art of Fighting artwork King-aof2-artwork.jpg|Art of Fighting 2 artwork KoF-94 Ladies Team.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 artwork Athenakingkof95.png|King of Fighters '95 Neo-Geo CD Insert KOF 96.gif|The King of Fighters '96 artwork King-kof98-artwork.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 artwork King2000fix.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork File:King-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII artwork King-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. References Category:Characters Category:Female